1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a natural fiber, and more particularly to a cotton stalk bark fiber, as well as to a method for processing cotton stalk bark.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cotton is an important cash crop that has a wide planting area in China. Conventionally, only cotton seed fiber is utilized, and cotton stalk, accounting for a large part of the cotton, is discarded. In view thereof a natural textile fiber made of cotton stalk bark is desired, which features good textile performance and has great market prospects.